Parable of the Sun
by lir100
Summary: Tale of the story behind Sunlight Oath; Of the final stand of the Knights Havel and Ornstein as they guard their wounded King, Firstborn of Gwyn in their battle against a mighty Archdragon in the War of Disparity. (Part of a Larger series that you can find on Reddit by the same name or I can post here more if that's better for y'all.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hi everyone!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This is my first time posting on here in a long time; I normally post on the DS3 subreddit nowadays. I noticed that in Dark Souls 3 (Only one I've played so far), Miracles are supposed to be these tales and stories of the Gods and great deeds, however, I often found the actual item descriptions to be lacking in this regard. So, I decided to write some stories about how the miracles came to be! Below is an example, in this case being the Sacred Oath a "tale of the Sun's Firstborn, his faithful first knight, and the brave dragonslayer who served them both". Keep in mind, I'm no Vaati so my lore might won't be 100% accurate or concrete but I hope y'all can enjoy it and if so, I'll be sure to post some more on here or you can head over to my Reddit which is a style="color: #666666; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" user/AegisPrydwen1" rel="nofollow"r/AegisPrydwen1/a and the rest of this series here as it's ongoing a style="color: #666666; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" r/darksouls3/comments/cbhs7n/miracles_retold_masterlist_archive/" rel="nofollow"here/a./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The Parable of Sunlight/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Sacred Oath/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Greetings Noble Novice!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I imagine we will have met before, be it in training, around the castle or on the fields of battle but in case we are still strangers, allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Solaire of Astora; I am a Warrior of Sunlight, much like yourself./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I have instructed the remaining members of our order to impart this unto you once you've shown that you truly believe in our wonderous Covenant by your own efforts. As I sit here writing this, enraptured by the sight of this wondrously divine city of the Gods; I begin to feel the claws of doubt, scratching away at the back of my mind. A natural thought to have perhaps, I know; but we, of the Glorious Sun, must never forsake our beliefs nor falter in our resolve!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"To this end, I shall recount a tale of our predecessors; the Warrior-Heroes of Gwyn's armies. I call upon this ancient tale that it may fortify my heart and soul and I give it unto you, that you too may find your purpose renewed; should the Light ever escape your sight. Praise the Glorious Sun!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At the beginning of days, the War of Disparity was waged against the Ancient Archdragons and their world of grey and fog. The Lord Souls of Life, Light and Death were the greatest forces in this conflict. However, it mustn't be forgotten that alongside these mighty powers stood legions of warriors and many heroes amongst them, fighting for their right to exist in a New Age./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This is a tale of one such Legion, their Knights, and their King. To battle an Archdragon without the power of a Lord Soul is a feat facilitated by only the greatest stupidity or the greatest of bravery, and the Silver Knights of Anor Londo were no fools. They knew they fought an uphill battle but fought on nevertheless. For every cut and blow, they dealt unto the beast; entire battalions were slain, crushed and burnt. Eventually, this legion of Gwyn's Warriors was nought but ash and corpses. A tragedy on all parts, but their sacrifice was not in vain as the Ancient Beast now stood staggered and weakened./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Amongst the ruins of the once shining Knights stood the forms of three great warriors. The Sun's Firstborn, Bearer of his father's Light, Dragonslayer Ornstein, master of the Crosspear and Havel the Rock, a man of Stone and sheer will. Each one was worse for wear than the next, Havel's armour cracking and Ornstein's spear chipped. Yet neither was as harmed as the Firstborn, gouged by the beast's horns as he had speared it through the eye, blinding it. They retreated from the field, the two bearing the weight of their King as they fell back to a narrow passage in the mountains. They felt certain he would live, his divine blood capable of healing any wound; But at the cost of his support in this battle against their terrible foe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As they tended to him, they were entrapped by the looming shadow of their oppressor staring down upon them. Knowing that retreat was no longer an option, and that to do so was to admit defeat, Havel raised his shield, muttering a silent prayer; His armour falling away as his very flesh turned to stone, forming an unbendable barrier in front of his King. Ornstein raised his spear once more, feeling the surge of the lightning pulse through his entire body as he stared down his foe with fierce loyalty cracking in his eyes like the storm itself. They were Knights loyal to their King; They would not let him fall before they did. They were Dragonslayers; They would not let a Dragon kill them before it drew its final breath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Archdragon threw a belligerent clawed fist at the three, murderous intent in every second; yet as the hand approached, Ornstein seemed to move like a bolt of lightning, dancing his way up the arm of the beast at blistering speeds with no intention of slowing down. The Dragon paid him no mind and continued his assault until he felt his arm suddenly jolt to a grinding halt. Looking down, he saw the Stone Knight braced and bearing the full weight of the blow, his stone hands gripped on the claws like a vice, unyielding./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At that moment, the Firstborn's eyes slowly opened as he saw his Knights fulfilling their duty to the fullest; What King could let such loyalty go unrewarded? At the cost of his own beauty and divine visage, he tore the healing magic away from him and raised his spear, calling down his Father's Light to bolster the warriors. Ornstein's crimson plume flew through the wind like a blazing comet as the Slayer became as swift and lethal as the Light itself, his spear piercing the dragon's scaly hide and jutting into its heart. By his King's recovering body, Havel's fortitude and resilience grew tenfold as he pushed back against the dragon's might with force of his own. Entirely bested, it's dying corpse fell away from the narrow mountain pass as it breathed it's last whilst gazing up at the once grey sky now painted with a bolt of Gwyn's Lightning that plunged from the Heaven's. With this, the two Knight's had upheld their Sacred Oath and were rewarded justly by their King; with fortitude and might./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Well, my novice! Has that roused your spirits?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It is upon this tale that we formed our net of jolly co-operation. To truly become worthy within the Covenant, one must uphold their loyalty to it and all it stands for absolutely; to be the shield and spear for another. This is the essence of the Sacred Oath that all Warriors of Sunlight swear, to be a mirror of our Lord's Righteous Knights./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I wish unto you good tidings warrior and pray that our paths may someday meet, face to face; That you may show me all that you have learned!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stay alive my friend and Praise the Sun!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~Solaire of Astora/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"If you've made it this far, thanks for reading!/p 


End file.
